


Buttons

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: Star Trek Shipping Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first time writing anything smutty, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds the buttons on Spock's formal shirt restrictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

Jim expels a heated huff, head tilting, allowing Spock access. His underwear-covered hips cant flush against Spock's and he can hear an appreciative purr in response.

"Spock..." Fingers reach for the buttons of Spock's shirt, open. Tilting, he laves a pebbled nipple, earning another sound.

Jim retreats, tongue tracing the cords of Spock's neck and over the curved shell of an ear. Suddenly, Spock growls faintly and Jim is hefted up to the bed, where Spock proceeds to discard restraining clothing and swallow him down.

He's filled with sensation, which culminates in a blissful rush, an aftermath of gentle kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty thing I've ever written, I hope it makes some sense(ish?).  
> 100 words is at once too much and then too little.


End file.
